1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retracting power cord assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new power cord dispensing system for allowing the convenient use of electrical appliances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of retracting power cord assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, retracting power cord assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art retracting power cord assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,697; U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,960; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 294,450; U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,108; U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,341; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,749.
In these respects, the power cord dispensing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the convenient use of electrical appliances.